Just Us Plus Two
by Elly Feather
Summary: Lets say Edward and Bella really go to Vegas to get married. What happens when Edward fulfills his promise? And is it possible for Edward to be a dad? And is it possible for Jake to imprint on a vampire? Lemony goodness!
1. Jake leaves, Bella's decision

**Ok this fan fiction is rated M for later content. I promise. It gets sexy. 3 Lots of fluff and sex. I do not own Twilight or any characters. Except for two that come in later chapters. No, I did not write this story on my own; my friend EdwardEric (If you are a Playanime member and enjoy this, lets us know :D I am angelinmyeyes btw.) wrote half of it. Also, this was originally a role play done by him and me. Eclipse spoilers.**

**Summary: Edward and Bella make it to Vegas, surprisingly they return but Bella has one hell of a surprise, enough to make Charlie lose his mind. And also Jake imprints in later chapter O.o Wow. **

Just Us Plus Two.

I was waiting for Jake in the shade of La Push. Jake came running up to me. "You're still here Bells?" He asked. I smiled. "Of course Jake." I hugged him. "I need your answer Bella." He said softly as he pulled away. "Jake… I love you. But I love him too." He looked at me a bit hurt. "You can't love both of us Bella." I looked down and moved forward a bit. "I know that Jake." He grabbed my shoulders. I looked up at him. "...Bella...As long as your heart is still beating; I'll still wait for you… I'll find a way to make you change your mind." I pulled away from him. "My heart won't be beating for long Jacob." I said softly and looked away from him. "Dammit Bella, Wouldn't you want to have a normal life? Have kids… Still be human… You can have that life with me…" I sighed. "Oh Jake… I don't know… I mean, you're my best friend. Isn't that they way it should stay?" He looked at me, his eyes smoldering. "Until your heart stops beating." I walked away from him as he released my shoulders. "But Jake, my heart will stop.. Maybe… Its best if I don't come to La Push anymore…" He growled. "Maybe it'd be better if you were dead! I wish you were." I snapped at him. "Fine Jake, if you want me dead!" I stormed off from him and called Edward. "Will you come get me Edward?" I said, holding back tears. Jacob changed into his wolf form and ran off into the woods. Wishing he had never said what he did. "What happened Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked, hearing the distress in my voice. "Just come and get me." I begged.

I walked down the La Push road and waited for Edward to come. He rounded the corner, jumped out of the car and ran to me. "Bella are you ok?" I hugged him tight. "He wants me dead, Jacob wants me dead." I cried into his chest. "I'm sure that's not true Bella." He said, trying to comfort her. "Edward! He said it would be better if I were dead! Edward… Make me yours… Now… Bite me please!" I cried as I held onto him. "I'll do anything you want if you let me be yours forever." I cried and held him tighter. "Bella..." He whispered under his breath then finished. "No..." He said bluntly. "But Edward! I only want you! I want to be yours…" I cried. "I'll marry you if that's what you want!" I kissed his neck. "All I want is you…" I nuzzled him softly. "Bella... After we're married... I promise I'll turn you then but not before..." He promised. I nodded and cried in his arms. "Take me home. Edward… To your home, our home." I pleaded.

"Edward, can we try something when we get there?" He kissed the top of my head. "Anything you want..." He replied. "Thank you…" I cried into his chest and he lifted me into his arms. He carried me to his car. He opened the door for me, sits me in the seat and trapped me in. He shut the door and walked around the front of the car and opened his door getting in. He shut his door then turned the car on and pulled away and started driving down the road. "Edward. I meant it… I want to marry you… I want to be a part of your family. I want to be with you forever, for the rest of our eternal lives…" He looked at me and smiled. "I know Bella… I know." He said softly and took my hand.

"You didn't take out the bed did you? I really like it. And I want to…" I stopped there, to afraid to say it. He looked at me a little confused. "No, it's still there. Why do you ask?" He asked as they pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I smiled his crooked smile, "You'll see in a few… Edward, carry me in your arms, up to your room and lay me on the bed." I smirked. He looked at me still confused but did as I said. When they got there he turned the car off and got out shutting the door. He walked around the front of the car and opened her door and un-strapped me then picked me up in his arms. He shut the door with his foot and walked up to the house opening the door with one hand. He carried me upstairs then into his room shutting the door with his foot then laid me down on the bed. "See? It's still here. I haven't really changed anything" he said sitting down beside me. I'm glad." I said as I pulled off the charm bracelet Jacob gave me with the wooden wolf charm and set it on the table next to the bed. "Edward… I really want to try this…" I said softly as I crawled into his lap and I started kissing his neck. "Please Edward, I'm not afraid to die, just don't stop me." I nipped his neck lightly and I kissed up his neck, to his cheek, and then to his cold lips, pushing myself against him with such passion and force. Edward placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back gently. I pulled away from him, ever so slightly. "Edward?" I asked, my tone pleading. "Take me… For what I am as a human. I want you to take my virginity." I waited patiently for his answer, as I unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. He sighed and grabbed my wrists pushing them back to me. "Bella, be reasonable. I'm not taking your virginity...I could kill you. After we're married, I promise." He promised as he started to re-button his shirt. "But I'm not afraid of that.. Edward. Lets try, please!" I begged and ripped my shirts, the buttons falling off. "Please!"

He grabbed my wrists again and placed them at my sides. "Bella, why can't it wait till we're married?" he asked then reached around her braking a metal rose of the bed and held the piece in his hand. He then held it in his hand in front of her and closed his hand then re-opened it and there was nothing but dust. "See?" He asked. "I don't care Edward! And I'm not afraid of dying… I know you won't kill me…" I grabbed some of the dust from his hand… "I love you Edward. I trust you." I threw the dust into the corner of the room as he did the same. I ripped my bra off, revealing my breasts… "Is there something that wrong with me? That you don't want me? "I asked, near tears. "No Bella. I want you, more than anything..." He sighed. "Bella, why can't it wait?" he asked looking her in the eyes. My eyes softened. "Edward… I want you…" I sighed, knowing what it would take, the kiss of death. "Edward, Vegas. Tonight. Please." I asked trying to cover my exposed breasts. "What about Charlie? And Renee?" He asked. "Edward. I'm yours, I'm all yours. It's up to you. I've made up my mind." I said softly as I rested against him. "Alright...let's go" he said after making up his mind. "You really want this? I want this to be for the two of us… If you want a traditional wedding…" I stopped there and I cried a little. 'I'm so selfish.' I thought to myself… 'Edward probably wanted a traditional wedding, with the dress, flowers, Renee, Charlie, his family. I didn't deserve him.' "No. Just the two of us" he whispered in my ear then kissed me. "Just the two of us." I said as I kissed him back.

Alice appeared in his room, dry sobbing and pissed. "Bella, Edward, no! You're staying and you're getting married like you're supposed to! But Bella! Did he give you the ring yet?" She asked grabbing my left hand. "No ring." She said glaring at Edward. "Edward," I asked, "You got a ring? Please, please tell me you didn't spend much on it, if you did, please lie to me." I pleaded.

He sighed. "I didn't spend much on it..."Alice glared at him, "Give it to her!" she said loudly and walked out the door, slamming it on the way out.

I was dumbfounded as I looked into Edward's eyes. He watched Alice leave then looked to Bella. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it showing Bella the ring. "See? I have it." He said happily. "Edward… It's beautiful… I starred at it. Edward stood up but sat me down on the bed. "I want to do this right…" He said then knelled down in front of me, holding the ring open in front of her. "Isabella Swan...will you marry me?" he asked. I blushed scarlet, thinking of every mushy word I could say, but I slowly muttered, ever so softly, "Yes," I cried, trying to hold back tears. He smiled and slid it onto my ring finger then kissed me. I kissed him back and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him closer to me. " I love you." I said softly. "I love you too Bella. More then anything."

He let me go and handed me one of his shirts. "Put this on and then we can go." He smiled. "But Alice… She'll be hurt." I put on his shirt and inhaled the scent. "But she'll be hurt Edward… She wants us to have a wedding… Is Vegas what you want? "I asked, a bit disgusted with myself. "If it's what you want Bella it's what I want. All I want is you." I kissed Edward deeply and stood up as soon as he released me. "Now." I breathed. "Now?" he repeated. I smiled and took his hand in mine, "Then let's go, before they can stop us." he said leading her to the door and opened it. I smiled and I held onto his hand. "I love you Edward." I smiled "I love you too Bella." he said and kissed my cheek before leading me down the steps then to the door. He opened the door after seeing if anyone was watching them then he picked me up in his arms and ran over to the car. He held me with one arm as he used his other hand to open the door then he sit me down strapping me in. He shut my door quickly then ran around to get in his side. He trapped himself in and started the car. "Are you sure Edward? That you want me and that you want to do this?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile. "Yes. I've never been more sure." he demanded and pulled off and drove down the driveway. "And you? You haven't changed your mind right? Bella, you'll never be able to see your friends again...nor Charlie or Renee..." he reminded her. "Stop at my house. I'll say goodbye to Charlie." I said, so sure of myself. After all, Edward was all I wanted. Charlie would understand. He nodded and within two minutes we were at my house. He looked at me as he sits there. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Edward. The ring is on my finger right? I'm sure." I got out of the car and waited for Edward. Edward got out of the car after turning it off then walked up beside me taking my hand.

**Ok what happens with Charlie?? Omg. I laughed, and expected it… Just wait till next week: P. this is Jenna. Signing off.**


	2. Charlie, dresses and tuxes

**Ok. I know maybe a few people have been waiting for Charlie's reaction. Well here it is**

**I don't own Twilight, sadly.**

**Previously.**

"**Are you sure Edward? That you want me and that you want to do this? I asked. He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile. "Yes. I've never been more sure." he demanded and pulled off and drove down the driveway. "And you? You haven't changed your mind right? Bella, you'll never be able to see your friends again...nor Charlie or Renee..." he reminded her. "Stop at my house. I'll say goodbye to Charlie." I said, so sure of myself. After all, Edward was all I wanted. Charlie would understand. He nodded and within two minutes we were at my house. He looked at me as he sits there. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Edward. The ring is on my finger right? I'm sure." I got out of the car and waited for Edward. Edward got out of the car after turning it off then walked up beside me taking my hand.**

I walked with Edward into the house; Charlie was in his usual spot on the couch. "Hey kids!" He called at us. We walked to him seriously. "Oh, no, an intervention." He had a horrified look on his face. "Dad…" I said slowly, dreading this moment, knowing I was going to hurt Charlie. "Edward and I have decided. We're leaving, tonight; we're going to Vegas and getting married." There was a lump in my throat. Charlie looked like he was going to cry. "Edward, is this true?" Charlie asked. "Yes…" he replied with a serious face waiting for Charlie's answer. "Well… Bella is eighteen… I can't press charges… Do your parents know? Where will you go afterwards?" Charlie asked Edward. I ran upstairs and grabbed as many things I needed, I packed quickly, and came back down. They weren't talking. Charlie had sat back down. I took Edward's hand. "I love you Charlie. I want this." I said to him. Charlie was ready to cry. "Carlisle and Esme know...And after, I'll go where ever Bella wants." Edward replied. Charlie, now letting a tear fall as he saw my bags. He stood up and hugged me tightly. "I don't want you to go, my little Bella." He said meekly. "I know Charlie, but please, let me go. I love you Charlie. You'll always me in my heart. You and Renee both." Charlie took his arms off me and he hugged Edward. "Please, don't let anything happen to her… If she ever gets hurt again, I won't hesitate to put a bullet through you." He said softly in his ear. I looked at my Edward and he just nodded. Edward took my hand, and my bags. We left then. We got into the car and Edward sped off, leaving Charlie in the doorway crying.

I sat in my seat and looked out the window, watching the scenery. Edward noticed I wasn't too talkative; he took my hand and held it in his. "Bella...I know I've asked, but you could still change your mind. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked worried because I wasn't talking. I looked at him with soft eyes. "Edward, you are my whole world. I want this, just you and me." He nodded then looked to the road. Every once in a while he would look out his window. "Edward," I asked after a while, worried about him, "Do you want this?" I asked, afraid he didn't want to. "Yes. You are my life Bella...nothing can change my mind about this, but if you change your mind...I'll understand, and I'll leave you alone." he demanded. "Edward. After what happened last time, you'd leave me alone again?" I asked, holding back tears. "Edward of course I want to marry you… But I don't want to be left." I looked at his face, his skin glittering softly because of the dusk sun. "Bella, I regret leaving you before...I will never do it again. I swear." he promised. I reached over to him, holding my arms out and I started leaning more, afraid, he'd hate me if I went too far. I hugged him around his waist and kissed his chest. "Thank you Edward, I love you." I said happily and nuzzled his side. "I love you too Bella..." he said stroking my hair. "You should get some rest. It'll be a while before we get there, even as fast as we're going" He suggested "May I keep my head in your lap?" I asked pleadingly. "Sure." He replied and looked to the road again. I smiled and rested my head in his cool lap. It was comforting. I looked up at him and giggled slightly. I had never seen him from this angle. I liked it. "Hm?" he questioned confused. He looked down at me resting his hand on my shoulder. I giggled a little more, "You look so cute from this angle. I really like it." I said as I kissed his tummy. He laughed and shook his head as he watched the road. "Get some sleep now...might be the only time you will get it." He stated, meaning once she's immortal she won't need to sleep. My eyes widened. "Edward. What do you mean about that?" I questioned. "Being immortal you won't need to sleep. Or well, really you can't. You can rest but that's about it." He explained. I kissed his tummy again. "Ok Edward." I said softly and I closed my eyes, falling into a soft sleep. He rubbed my shoulder and would watch outside the window then look back at the road again and every once in a while look down at me. I snored lightly and rolled over so my face was at his tummy. "Jacob." I whispered in my sleep. "Edward," I said soon after. "Don't kill each other…" I mumbled and nuzzled Edward's lap. Edward looked down at me and wondered what I was thinking. It killed him now more then ever not knowing what I was dreaming. I sighed in my sleep after a while. I wanted nothing more than for us to be there. I was dreaming about the future in my head. I loved it. After a while Edward shook me.

"Bella…" he whispered. I breathed in deeply and opened my eyes, so happy to see his perfect face. "Yes Edward?" I asked. "We're doing things you way. We're almost to Vegas now so where to first?" he asked looking ahead. I sat up and kissed his neck softly. "Anywhere." I breathed as I kissed his neck a little lower. He leaned his head back still keeping his eyes on the road. "That's not really an answer Bella..." he laughed slightly. I smiled and kissed his neck more. "Well you need a tux… And I don't really need one… But I guess a dress." I said wondering what he had planned in his head. "Alright then, we'll go to buy the tux and wedding dress when we get there." he smiled crookedly. "Gah… We're not going to rent? I don't want you spending money on me…" I sighed and nipped his earlobe. He sighed. "Bella… You let all your other friends get you stuff, including Jacob so why can't I buy you a dress?" he asked. I growled a bit. "Edward, you've already given me the most valuable gift. You, you gave me you. That's more than I deserve, so it bothers me when you want to buy me things." I sighed and kissed his neck again. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy. Just what we have on if you like or we can rent." He smiled his crooked smile at me. "I surrender." I said softly. "We'll do it the most formal that we can." He laughed then kissed me. "Thank you…" he mumbled under his breath then he looked back towards the road. I continued kissing his neck, knowing he'd make me stop after a while, but I didn't care. I just wanted to kiss him. "Just don't spend too much money please." He smiled crookedly. "Of course…" he sighed leaning his head back again resting his head. It was only a couple miles to Vegas now. "Are you ok Edward? Are you thirsty?" I asked concerned for him. He frowned. "No..." He said softly. "Is anything bothering you?" I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. "No, I'm fine." he assured her. After a second they were pulled into a parking space near the shop to buy or rent tuxedos and wedding dresses. I blushed and looked at him. "I trust you." I got redder. "Don't forget… You can't see my dress… That goes for reading peoples thoughts too Edward." I smiled, knowing he'd do it anyway. "Alright." he smiled crookedly then got out of the car and walked to my door. He opened it and held his hand out for me to take.

I grinned and took his hand and stepped out of the car. A lady no older than me, with short, black hair, came to greet us. "Hello," she asked in an extremely helpful fashion. "Do you need any help, our prices are very reasonable. And we'll help with anything you need." She said with a huge smile on her face. I looked at Edward's face to see what he'd say. "Yes. We want to rent a tux and a wedding dress for tonight." he stated. She smiled at us, "Why rent? If you're getting married, the clothes should be special to the couple." She said softly, I couldn't tell if she was trying to get us to buy them, or being sincere. I looked at her face and I noticed she looked a bit dazed, like she was memorized. I turned my head to where she was looking… She was staring at Edward. It figured as much. He is uber gorgeous. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "I understand, but we don't really want to buy. Just rent." he said knowing Bella didn't want to buy them because of it being so expensive. I kissed his hand. "Ok Edward." I let the lady drag me inside. She began showing me random dresses. I wasn't too interested because I wasn't the type to want this sort of thing. I turned my head and I saw something that caught my eye, a dress that was little glittery. I couldn't see all of it because it was hung up. I walked over to it and picked it up. I fell in love with it. It was exactly my size; it had long sleeves and a medium train. It was fluffed out nicely. I could see myself in it. The lady looked at me with disbelief. "That dress, it's been here since the early 1930's. No one has ever wanted it." She said sadly. "I love it. How much?" I asked wondering. "Well since it's so old. We've marked it down. To rent its ninety dollars and to purchase its three hundred dollars." She said happily. I gave it to her. "Don't let my finance see it." I asked and she smiled.

I walked to where Edward was trying on a tux. He was memorizing. I couldn't believe how amazing he looked. "E-Edward." I managed to choke out. I was grinning. I wanted him to see the dress. But I was worried if I was going to ask him if I could keep it. He turned and looked at me. "Hey Bella, what do you think of this one?" he asked. He was drop dead gorgeous. "I love it." I said almost falling over. I walked over to him and hugged him. "You're drop dead gorgeous..." I really didn't mean to say it out loud but I did. I smiled and waited for him to laugh. He laughed and hugged me back. "Then I'll get changed and pay for it." he smiled and let me go. He walked into the booth and shut the door locking it and got changed coming out in two seconds. He smiled. "So you found a dress you liked?" he asked her. I smiled. "Of course I did. I just need to try it on." I said happily. "I'll wait for you then, and I won't look." he promised and walked up to the desk laying the tux on it. I smiled and pranced away to try on the dress. The lady was waiting for me smiling. She handed it to me and she showed me into a room. I walked in and put on the dress. I loved it… It complimented me. I was sure Edward would love it. I stepped out of the room and the lady looked at me and was telling me how pretty I looked. I was happy. I went to change back into my normal clothes. I handed her the dress and she asked if I wanted to rent it. I told her I needed to ask him. I walked to Edward and he was waiting for me. "I want to keep it. The dress." I said shyly, I had really never asked him to buy me anything. "That's good. Because I bought the tux." he smiled crookedly knowing that I would probably change my mind about buying the dress. I felt a little bad. But I was happy. "Edward. The dress is beautiful… I do want to keep it. I'll always fit in it." I smiled and took his hand. He nodded. "Alright." he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Next we need to plan on where you want to get married here." he pointed out. I kissed his cheek. "Edward. I want you to surprise me. I want it to be what you want because you bought me the dress of my dreams. And you're giving me everything I want; I want a few things to be what you want too." The lady came up and handed us our clothes, my dress was concealed in a black bag. I smiled. She knew that's what I wanted her to do… Edward stood there a moment in thought then smiled. Edward paid for the dress and tux. "Thank you." He said to the saleslady then started to lead me out of the store. "I've got a place in mind." he said and took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number and someone picked up. Edward talked to them as he leaned on the car. I stared at him in amazement. I was so happy. I took his tux and my dress from him and I placed them nicely in the back of his car. "Thank you…" he hung the cell up putting it back in his pocket. "The priest will be waiting for us at the place I'm taking you. Then a few ladies will help get you changed. But that will be to night." he stated then added "You may pick where you want to go after the wedding...anywhere" he said. I kissed him softly on the lips; every lady in the store was staring at us… Well Edward. I smiled because he was all mine. "I love you." I said as he kissed me back. "I love you to Bella…" he whispered under his breath. "Lets go do something, till to night...that way you have at least one more day till.." he cut himself off knowing she would know what he meant. I swore I heard a girl in the store crying. And I smiled at Edward. "I'll do anything you want." I did know what he meant. I kissed him again. "Edward. I made a decision. I'll wait a week for you to change me. That way, I can be your human wife for a little while." I kissed his neck lightly. "I'm all yours." He looked at me for a moment curiously. "It's not that Bella. I'm just afraid. What if I can't turn you? Or I…" he leaned down lowering his mouth to my ear to the girls watching couldn't read his lips or hear him. "-kill you. That's what is bothering me. Not that you won't be human Bella…" he admitted pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around him. That's what was bothering him. "I trust you. I know you won't kill me." I sighed. "I want you to drink, before you change me. I know you can do it. I love you. I trust you. A week." I promised, and I held him close. He kissed her hair. "A week…" he repeated.

**Ok I finally got the second chapter done!! Everyone. That was my idea of Charlie's reaction. And that's what would happen if they went to Vegas. I swear its not over. Much more to come next Tuesday. Enjoy. This is Jenna, signing off.**


	3. Preperations

**Ok I'm back with the third chapter!**

I don't own

**Previously.**

**"I'll do anything you want." I did know what he meant. I kissed him again. "Edward. I made a decision. I'll wait a week for you to change me. That way, I can be your human wife for a little while." I kissed his neck lightly. "I'm all yours." He looked at me for a moment curiously. "It's not that Bella. I'm just afraid. What if I can't turn you? Or I…" he leaned down lowering his mouth to my ear to the girls watching couldn't read his lips or hear him. "-kill you. That's what is bothering me. Not that you won't be human Bella…" he admitted pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around him. That's what was bothering him. "I trust you. I know you won't kill me." I sighed. "I want you to drink, before you change me. I know you can do it. I love you. I trust you. A week." I promised, and I held him close. He kissed her hair. "A week…" he repeated.**

"What time are we getting married?" I asked happily. "I want a shower before we leave. I want to look my best for you. "He laughed, "Six-thirty" he answered. I grinned. "What time is it now?"

"One twenty-four P.M." he replied. "Four and a half hours... Hotel please." I smiled. He laughed and opened her door for me and helped me in then strapped me in. He walked around to his side and got in shutting the door and started the car. "Have any hotels in mind?" he asked. I giggled, "Anywhere with a shower, and a sound proof room." He laughed and shook his head. He pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road looking for a hotel. I smirked at him. "I'm all yours." He smiled crookedly not saying anything as he continued to look for a hotel.

After a little while he pulled into a big lot that had over five hundred cars or more. Edward pulled up towards the front and rolled down the window and said something the man that drove up and the guy nodded. Edward got out of the car and walked around to my side and opened my door holding his hand for me to take. The guy got into the car and waited for us to move away from the car. I smiled and took his hand, I grabbed our clothes out of the back quickly and I hugged him. "When I take my shower, no peaking." I winked at him. He pursed his lips then led me inside. He walked to the desk. "Edward Cullen..." he told the lady at the desk and she handed him a room key. "Thank you." He lead me through the crowd of people and walked to the elevator.

Once inside he leaned against the wall. "So many people here today, I wonder why?" he questioned. I glared at him a little. "Have you been here before?" I wondered. "With Carlisle once..." he admitted. "What for?" I asked out of curiosity… I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. "He never been before so he wanted to check it out and play a couple games. I just stayed in the room. I don't find gambling fun" he admitted with a sigh as he leaned his head back wrapping his arms around my waist. "I trust you." I nuzzled him gently. I wonder why there are so many people… Maybe cause its summer. I thought to myself. The elevator doors opened. "Here we are," he said leading me out. I grinned. I was so excited. I was really going to be his forever.

He led me down the hall then stopped when he found our room door. He opened the door after sliding the key in. He led me inside and shut the door behind me. "What do you think? It's one of their best rooms" he said honestly and smirked at me as he walked by me. He grabbed the bags and laid them on the bed.

He walked over to the curtains and looked out a little but didn't open them all the way because the sun light. I blushed. It really didn't have to be this nice. But I give up on arguing with him, he could do anything he wanted. I'd swallow my pride, just for him. I sat down on the bed and beckoned him to sit with me for a moment. He looked at me and then walked over and sits beside me. I hugged him tightly and kissed his chest all over. "Thank you." I breathed as I began kissing his neck. He chuckled. "Your welcome. If this is the thanks I'm going to get I should do stuff like this more often" he teased. I grinned. "This is just the thank you for now." I smirked and nipped his ear. He smiled and kissed my jaw line then down to my neck. I shivered, and I pinned him down on the bed, smirking. "I was the one in the lead." I grinned and kissed all down his neck. He placed his hands on my waists. "Bella, aren't you supposed to take your shower now?" he demanded and smiled. "I have five hours to get ready." I replied and kissed him deeply. "Unless you're going to take me to a salon." I stuck my tongue out in disgust because I hated it when Renee dragged me there. He chuckled. "If that's where you want to go."

"I'll go if you want me to. So I'll look somewhat as pretty as I should next to you." I rolled my eyes. I always felt really ugly next to his drop dead gorgeous self. He smiled. "No...Let's stay here. That way you can take your shower, I'll take one after then we can watch TV or something. As long as we're together I'm happy" he ran his cold lips down my neck. I smiled. "I'd love it for you to take one with me." I blushed. I figured that'd be asking for to much.

"Bella...I think it would be better if I stayed out here...I don't want to hurt you…" He said leaning up to where he was leaning back on his elbows. "Fine." I sighed and stood up. I wasn't going to argue with him anymore. I walked into the bathroom and started the water. I cracked the bathroom door so he could smell the shampoo. I undressed slowly and stepped into the hot water. It felt great on my skin. I washed my body slowly and I listened to him watch T.V… "Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I growled lowly. Edward lay on his side and smirked at my little comment as he flipped threw the channels. About 20 minutes later I finished my shower and I stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my body. I noticed there wasn't a brush in here. So I went out to the main room and saw Edward watching T.V. "Edward, do you know where the brush is?" I asked stepping towards him. He looked around the room then looked back at her. "I don't think you brought one. We only brought in the bags with the tux and your dress in it."

"Crap." I stamped my foot, my towel almost fell off my body, and I hurried to pull it up. "Edward, could you get me one please?" I was blushing deeply and walked back into the bathroom, hoping he didn't see anything. "Sure." Edward said standing up he opened the door and disappeared out it. About five seconds passed and he walked threw the door. He walked to the bathroom door and handed the brush in. "Here you go. If you don't like it I can trade it for a different one." he demanded. "Edward, any brush is fine. Thank you for getting it for me." I smiled and started brushing my hair. After I finished I slipped my clothes back on and I stepped out and plopped down on the bed. "Your turn." I grinned. He smiled and walked into the bathroom cracking the door. He slipped his shirt off then the rest of his clothes and got into the shower shutting the curtains and turning the water on.

I sighed and I hugged the pillow he was against. It smelled so good. I nodded off a little waiting for him. Edward turned the water off and got out getting dressed and left a towel over his shoulders to catch the dripping water from his hair. He walked out of the bathroom and saw me sleeping. He smiled and walked over lying beside me and turned the TV down so it didn't wake me and he began watching it. I wrapped my arms around him as soon as I awoke. I wanted him to lie on top of me, but I knew that wasn't going to happen, so I just hugged him. He smiled and placed his hands over my arm. "Sorry if I woke you..." he apologized. I kissed his hand. "I'm glad you did… What time is it?"

"We have an hour and thirty minutes." I hopped out of bed scared to death. "Get out!" I screamed as I grabbed the bag with my dress in it and I ran into the bathroom."I love you!" Edward laughed and stood up walking to the door. "I'll have one of the ladies come and take you to the church. I'll wait for you there" he smiled crookedly. "Thank you so much!"I started getting ready, in an hour, I was ready. Edward was waiting at the church for Bella to arrive.A knock hit the door a little loudly. "I'm coming!" I screamed as I hurried to the door, hoping I wouldn't trip over my dress. I loved it. I opened the door and I gasped. Jacob was standing there holding himself up leaning on the door breathing hard like he couldn't get air. "B…Bel...la..." he managed to say.

**OMFG what is Jacob going to do? Will Bella change her mind?? Find out next Tuseday! Please Review!**


	4. Wedding, and my wish granted

**Alright! I'm extremely sorry! I've had a guest over all week, and she's still here. I've been trying to stay off the computer to be a good host. So, I waited until she was absorbed in Furuba so I could write. BUT here we go! And when she read this she was glaring at me .**

**AND also because I've been absorbed in my guitar.. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted more and I've been lazy. BUT to those of you that want more of my smut I shall be adding another chapter to one of my other stories this week.**

**PREVIOUSLY**

**"We have an hour and thirty minutes." I hopped out of bed scared to death. "Get out!" I screamed as I grabbed the bag with my dress in it and I ran into the bathroom."I love you!" Edward laughed and stood up walking to the door. "I'll have one of the ladies come and take you to the church. I'll wait for you there" he smiled crookedly. "Thank you so much!" I started getting ready, in an hour, I was ready. Edward was waiting at the church for Bella to arrive.A knock hit the door a little loudly. "I'm coming!" I screamed as I hurried to the door, hoping I wouldn't trip over my dress. I loved it. I opened the door and I gasped. Jacob was standing there holding himself up leaning on the door breathing hard like he couldn't get air. "B…Bel...la..." he managed to say.**

I stood there, my eyes wide. "Jacob… What are you doing here?" I was a little pissed, shocked, and happy. "B…Bella...I, only have...t…this last time to. See if you changed your mind...B…Bella please..." he begged still panting hard. "Jake. I… You… Said you wanted me to die... So I chose… I chose the one that wants me alive; he's just doing me a favor. I love him… I loved you! I did… But you made up my mind. So goodnight Jacob Black." I stepped passed him… "I want you to be my maid of honor." I turned to him. "Not saying that to be mean, because it goes both ways. I want you to be my best friend for ever. I never want my love for Edward to come in the way of that, and when you find the one you love more than me, I'll be your best man. I love you Jake. I want you in my life." I hugged him tightly. "I love you so much."

"Bella...I just said that because I was upset...I don't want you to die...but Bella...with me you don't have to be a vampire, you can stay a live and see Charlie and Renee...with Edward you'll have to give all that up...is he really worth giving your family up over?" Jacob questioned and pushed me back a little and stepped back. "Bella, I can't be your friend anymore...if Edward bit you it would break the treaty and I'd kill him...I don't want to do that to you because it would upset you..."I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. "Goodbye then Jake. I love you." I walked away from him, and ran to the lobby. "Stupid Jake!" I started crying more. "I love you too, Bella..." Jacob said looking down just standing there. Upset, hurt and like his heart was just ripped in a million pieces. "...sorry Bells" He apologized then added "there is a car waiting for you outside. I saw when I came in." He began walking down the hall sliding his hand on the wall beside him as he walked. He pushed the elevator button for it to come up.

I ran to the car waiting for me outside and I cried. I loved him… But I loved Edward more.

Jacob got outside and disappeared into the crowd. He was going to see Billy before he was never going to return to La Push again...he was giving up his human self and retreating to the werewolf part of him now like he told me he'd do. I got in the car. It wasn't right for him to make me choose. Edward wasn't making me… I sighed and let the lady take me to the church. I was busy fixing my make up and trying to keep my eyes from being red from crying. I give up on Jacob Black.

Edward walked down the aisle and waited where he was supposed to and the priest walked up too since it was only them two and a couple other who helped with the wedding like the flower girl, the boy who carries the rings est. I smiled when the music started playing. I started walking after the flower girl. I hoped Jacob would be standing next to Edward… But I gave up on the thought and I looked at the floor and continued to walk forward. Edward smiled seeing as he saw me, then it faded and turned emotionless as he saw my face expression. He was worried now, wondering if I changed my mind but if I had, he'd understand. I looked up at Edward and smiled. I meant this smile. I was glad… I was for him. Edward took my hand and tilted his head a concerned and worried face expression crossed his face as if he was asking with his eyes, "Do you still want to do this?". I knew what he was asking. I kissed his hand. "I'm all yours." I whispered. He smiled and looked me over as the priest went on with his speech."Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen; take Isabella Marie Swan to be your loftily wedded wife, to treasure, to love, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I- do…" Edward smiled then the priest asked me the same as he and Edward looked at me for my answer. I grinned. "I do, with every bit of my being Edward, even after my human life is gone." I winked at him. Edward and I exchanged our rings. The priest smiled at us. "You may kiss the bride." He said happily. Edward lifted my veil ever so gently and he kissed my lips softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held my body close to his. For the first time, he slid his tongue into my mouth. He tasted wonderful. I slid my tongue into his mouth, he made sure I couldn't taste any venom, and he pulled away. He pecked my lips softly once and released my waist and took hold of my hands. "My wife." He smiled at me and pulled me along.

We got into the car, and we sped off back to our hotel. He was going to fulfill my wish. I was anxious. But I knew we had to see Charlie. I figured we'd have our night. Then face the music. I took his hand and smiled warmly. "We'll go see Charlie tomorrow. He'll be a little pissed I'm sure." I shuddered at the thought. "That's fine…" He smiled and helped me out of the car. He shut my door and locked the car before picking me up in his arms and started walking towards the hotel entrance. I blushed wildly. I saw hundreds of people staring at us. I buried my face in the crook of Edwards's neck. I was so happy but embarrassed. "I love you Edward." I whispered next to his ear. "I love you too…" He said smiling as if no one was around them. He carried me into our room and shut the door behind him with his foot then laid me on the bed. "I'm keeping my promise..." he whispered in my ear before kissing me. I blushed madly. I wanted to be his. I wanted my body to be his. I kissed him back, every thought rushing through my head. This is it. I wanted this with him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. He slid his hand onto my back slowly pulling down the zipper to my dress then he kissed my jaw line. I began breathing heavily, my eyes widened. This was it. I messed with the bow tie on his neck and finally got it off. I started unbuttoning his shirt. One by one, his marble chest was exposed to me. He smiled and kissed me on the lips eagerly. He pulled gently the veil from my hair and threw it on the floor without breaking the kiss. I breathed hard. "Hurry." I asked eagerly. I tried slipping my dress off myself.

He helped me undress. His breathing a little uneven now as he kissed down my neck. I leaned forward and pulled off my bra, revealing my breasts. I kicked my dress off my feet gently. I pulled off his jacket, and finished with his shirt. I pulled it off him swiftly. Edward kept his hands placed on my sides. He looked at me as he slid his hand down my leg and pulled it up over his waist. I blushed bright red. "My panties Edward… Rip them." I breathed in ecstasy. He sighed slightly and kissed the side of her mouth as he ripped the side of her underwear and pulled them off.

"Are you alright?" he asked noticing how hard I was breathing. "Your not going to have a heart attack is you?" he smiled crookedly. "Real mature Edward. I'm fine. I'm ready… Take me." He rolled his eyes and undressed himself the rest of the way. He pinned me to the bed and kissed me, full of eager passion as he slid his tongue into my mouth. He pressed himself against my opening as he kissed my neck then kissed my chest above my heart. I blushed deep red. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I breathed in deeply. "I'm ready." I sighed and braced myself. Edward pressed himself against me a little harder. He placed his right hand on the side of my leg resting it there and left his left hand gripping my wrist. I blushed more. "Stop teasing… Push in…" I begged as he pushed himself in slowly. He gripped my wrist tighter and groaned a little. I gasped and I held onto him tighter and I dug my nails into his back, just barely piercing the surface. He pushed in further and harder this time as he kissed her. I gasped into the kiss and cried just a little from the pain. He was a little worried hearing my cry and he lightened his grip on my wrist.

"Bella..." he whispered under his uneven breath and pushed himself in a little further then before. He drug his fangs down to my stomach but didn't break the skin then he kissed me there. He then kissed up my stomach to my chest and sucked in between my breasts. I shivered. I was feeling the tightening of my climax in my belly. I grabbed Edward and pulled him up my body, making sure he stayed in me. "I'm close… Faster." I breathed. "You sure are demanding…" he mocked a little breathless. He pushed in further faster and with more force groaning a little in the process and sweating. "It's because I love you." I breathed as my stomach tightened. I was sweating myself; I pushed my body against his. "Edward!" I screamed as I began to cum. "I'm coming!" I screamed as loud as I could. I gripped his body tighter. I opened my eyes. I was feeling fireworks. It was wonderful. "I love you, Bella…" He gritted his teeth. "I love you too Edward. So much!" I held him tighter. I was his. All his. He kissed my neck and began to pull himself out but it was tight. He squeezed the bed sheets beside her his breathing started to sound normal but was still a little uneven. I giggled and held him there. "Stay." I breathed as I kissed him. "Bella…" he sighed and kissed me back. "Yes?" I asked between the kiss. "Nothing, I just wanted to say your name…" he smirked."Oh Edward…" I breathed… I took his left hand in mine. I kissed it gently. "My husband."

"My lovely Wife..." he smiled and kissed my neck. I giggled softly. "Tomorrow we face the music." I grinned. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you...for forever." I grinned. "I'll love you longer." I smirked. "Maybe we should move from this spot?" he suggested and pointed out the blood on the blankets to me. "I'll say I cut myself..." he whispered in her ear and nibbled her ear. I smirked. "I love this spot." I breathed "I'll always love it. Because on these sheets, on this bed, in this room, in this hotel, in this city, in this state, in this country, on this earth, in this galaxy, in this universe. I became yours. Only yours." He laughed. "Bella, you always seem to amaze me…" he breathed on my neck. I giggled softly and closed my eyes. "But I'm yours. I'm happy amazing you." He smiled and hummed my lullaby in my ear."I love it…" I finally drifted of into a light sleep. My lover on top of me. He was now not only my lover, but he was my husband too. He smiled and continued to hum it to me as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I dreamed lightly that night. About the wedding. But Jacob was there. Next to Edward. He was congratulating me. I wished that had really happened. My best friend there, with me… I loved him… Edward had begun to rest in thought. . He lay beside me his arm wrapped around me still and there was a blanket over us that he had gotten. I hugged him beyond tight. "I love you Edward." I said softly in my sleep. He slowly opened his eyes then chuckled. "I love you Bella."

**ALRIGHT! After doing this for weeks, off and on, its done. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to get another chapter us this week, and for those of you that enjoy my other smut, I have a new chapter coming out this week as well. (Not telling if it's a new one shot or if it's the one with Alice. You will find out!) Alright! Please review. Bai!**


End file.
